


Forget-Me-Not

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from an "Imagine Loki" prompt on Tumblr</p><p>Imagine being in a secret relationship with Loki. It’s kept a secret because you know that Odin would disapprove Loki being with you, a commoner. You begin to get jealous as he is spending less and less time with you and more time with the ladies of the Asgardian court. You decide to call it quits with him, but only to fall back in love with him as he sends flower everyday to get you back and then one night he makes your relationship known by proposing to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> I got the meanings of each flower off the internet; I have no idea as to their accuracy.

It was amazing; you loved every minute of it. It was impossible not to, stolen kisses, hiding from guards, sneaking around and finding any excuse to be in each others company. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this, but when you are a commoner, a mere stable girl in a relationship with the second prince of the realm, it was sort of necessary. It should not really matter, as Loki is the younger of the two princes, so technically, it is only Thor who had to worry of his wife having a blue bloodline, but Odin is nothing if not traditional and stern, so either of his sons marrying ‘below them’ is a no-go subject. Loki, as with all things seems to pay no heed to his father’s more snobbish ideals and seemed more than satisfied hiding in the hay with you, peppering you with kisses as you lay only half dressed, pointed dry grass scratching your naked chest. 

“You know, my brother is starting to accuse me of having a bit of a yearning for horses these days with the time I spend here” the raven hair prince commented, leading you to erupt into giggles. 

“Only one as crude and debauched as your brother would think such a thing.” You laughed. “It is said we often project onto others what we, ourselves think.” You added. 

Loki took a moment to think through your words. “Well seeming as my brother is a brute regarding everything else; I do not think it below him to find attraction in farmyard beasts.” 

“Having seen some of the ladies of court, I would think an attraction to such would be convenient, as they are so closely bred many of them resemble such creatures.” 

“Oh you are cruel.” Loki laughed. 

“Is it cruel if it is true? There was one lady, I think she is Lady Aslaug of the Western Shores, and I had to prepare her a horse. I came out of the tack room and I was looking at two creatures in front of me and were it not for the dress, I would not have known which to tack.” 

Loki erupted into laughter at your comments. “I am afraid my dear, that regardless of the validity of your comment, it is still cruel. I now fear I will never be able to look that woman in the face again without laughing at her.” He kissed your nose. “Reasons such as your fast mind and acid filled tongue are what I adore most about you my love. I have seen no other woman in the realm that has ever been able to force a man into submission with merely words before.” 

“Take that as a warning then my dear.” 

“I intend to.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the following weeks, you saw less and less of Loki. He was seldom able to come to the stables, and you had no reason to visit the inside of the palace. You occasionally saw him looking down at the yard from the gardens while he walked them with his mother, but after a moon, that too seemed to stop. Only for the two times you have seen him since the moon last shone at its fullest, you had not seen the trickster prince. Then one day, you notice him in the gardens once more, but this time, it was not with his mother, but the Lady Aslaug, her arm locked in his. You noticed he never once looked to the stables. Broken hearted, you turn and begin to sweep the ground with every ounce of force you can muster as a form of displaying your anger. 

Two phases of the moon later and a ball was held in the palace, all in the Golden City were invited, yourself included. You ensured you were dressed and presented at your finest and headed to the event. The palace was exquisite at the best of times, but during times of celebration, it appeared as though the House of Odin displayed itself even more elegantly. You noted the large tapestries, the delicate paintings and the splendid statues that littered the great walls of the palace. 

In the great hall, there were thousands of your countrymen and women laughing, dancing and enjoying the fine food left out for all. You took a goblet of mead and decided to look around. Immediately your eyes reached the top table, there in the centre of everything was the Allfather and king of Asgard, Odin. He seemed amused. He seldom came to the stables, and when he did, you had nothing to do with it. His horse, Sleipnir, was under to care of the stable master and no other. Which suited you fine, it was hard enough to keep an eye on a horse with four legs to kick you with, Sleipnir had eight, and that was far more trouble than you thought it was worth. But when the king did arrive there, he was never rude, and if he was not in a rush, he would acknowledge all those who bowed to him. He was speaking with his large blonde brute of a son, the crowned prince and heir of Asgard, Thor. All thought him handsome, and you could see the appeal, but never did he interest you, he was too arrogant to stomach. On the other side of Odin was the Allmother, the beautiful and kind Frigga. She was speaking with one of the warriors always by Thor’s side, the woman, Lady Sif. You knew the rumours; the warrior maiden supposedly had the heart of the crowned prince, one of the few who could rein in his cocky nature. If her being one of the highest ranking warriors of the realm was not reason enough to admire her, the ability she had to deal with Thor would cement a persons opinion. You looked up and down the table, you see the Warriors Three, eating drinking and talking, but you saw no sign of Loki. 

Then a loud shrill laugh at that moment, Loki looks across the room and directly at you, but it is for a mere moment before looking to the auburn haired woman next to him once more whose laugh had caught your attention to begin with. You noted his arms around them both and you felt as though there was a slab of stone within your gut. You took your drink and you took your leave of the great hall, deciding instead to pace the hallways and take in the sights you rarely ever saw in the palace. 

Having noted the art on the way in, you were able to enjoy it more when you were standing in front of it for prolonged periods of time, noting every detail, enjoying every piece for its individuality. After two halls you turned another corner and stopped in your tracks, ahead of you, looking at a statue of Sleipnir, was Loki and yet another lady of the court. You turn and take another corridor, hoping the feeling in your stomach would settle if you concentrated on a tapestry’s finer details. After an hour, you finally made your way to the marble statue of the horse, Loki and his companion no longer in sight. It was a very good likeness; it even had the length of the grey stallion’s mane correct from what you could see. 

“Do you think it like him?” a voice asked from behind you, your legs nearly bolted out the door without checking with your brain if that was the correct course of action. You turned to see the emerald eyes you had adored so much. 

“Aye, it is.” 

“You look ravishing this evening. I must say I like your colours.” The prince smiled. You looked down only to realise you had chosen a dress of green, black and silver, a close replica of Loki’s green, black and gold. 

“Utter coincidence.” You shrug. It was true, you had not even considered the colours Loki wore when you got the dress, it had been your sister’s, you merely borrowed it. 

“They suit you.” You smiled weakly in thanks, it did not reach your eyes, and you knew that Loki noticed, he seemed poised to speak again when a voice called out for him. 

“Brother, come here, you have to hear what Lady Aslaug was saying of Fandral.” The large built prince laughed coming towards you both. It was then that Thor seemed to even notice you. “Another lady, goodness brother, is there not one maiden in the realm that you are not to court tonight? And of which of the houses do you reside?” Thor smiled as he asked you, but you say nothing. 

“Actually, were you to notice anything outside your own being, you would know she is of none other but ours.” Loki added. 

Thor looked at you as though to try and place you. “I do not recall you.” 

“I work in the stables, my lord. I tend to your horse very often, a fine stallion he is. He sires the greatest foals.” You curtsy slightly as you speak. 

“We have female stable hands?” the golden haired prince asked his brother, slightly disbelievingly.

 

“Yes brother.” Sighed Loki. 

Thor looked at you again; you knew your face was red, though you were unsure as to whether it was in anger or embarrassment. “You most certainly do not look like one who labours much.” 

“Well I can assure you my lord; my gender lends me no leniency in my work.” 

“Good and I am glad to hear my horse is of such value, he is indeed a fine animal. Perhaps brother, you will join me with the ladies of court once more. We must be seen to in their company, you know father.” Without even looking back, you almost run to the door of the great palace in humiliation, with no idea as to whether or not Loki spared you another glance. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

You see nothing of Loki for over a month after the ball. You decided that you could no longer waste time pining for the prince. It was clear that he was trying to find himself a lady, so the love you had felt for him had obviously not be reciprocated. It hurt, but there was nothing you could do, so you merely had to accept it and continue on. 

You heard that the princes and their companions were on their way to collect their steeds for a hunt, so time was of the essence to prepare the animals. You had Loki’s and Volstagg’s horses ready in the time it had taken others to do one animal, you rolled your eyes and began mucking their stables as the horses waited for their mounts. 

You came out of the stable and felt eyes upon you. Your turned to see the hunting party all looking at you bar Loki. 

“What do you know, Thor was right, a female stablehand?” Noted the blonde male warrior, Fandral. The others looked just as fascinated. 

“And what of it? If she is able then she has as much right to be here as any of the men.” snapped the warrior maiden. None disputed her claim. 

You looked at them all for a moment, your lips tight, and bowed your head, before continuing your work. You felt their gazes leave you and heard them leaving the yard; you could not force yourself to watch them leave. 

They arrived back late that evening, kills strewn onto a cart pulled by a farmer they had met on their travels. You and other stablehands receive their animals, Loki walking forward to ensure you took his horse. “I think him a bit lame, check for it.” He sounded official; still, you merely nod, turning to bring the animal away. The other riders note you once more, but swiftly turn to other matters, such as was it Thor or Hogun that had slayed the largest bilgesnipe. 

“Brother, where are you going?” you heard behind you. 

“To ensure my horses well being.” The younger prince added abruptly. You took in a deep breathe, scared of what you were sure was coming. Within the minute, Loki was close to you, watching you as you checked the horse. Sure enough it was slightly lame and you placed it in its stable and removed its tack before heading to get the salve necessary to heal it. You noted Loki never once left the perch he was sitting on; as he just watched you work. You tended to the animal and went to leave the stable when done. “Have you lost the art of speech my love?” Loki asked as you quenched the lantern closest you. 

“Indeed I have not my Lord; I merely am respecting the boundaries of my station.” You answered as though you only ever met his acquaintance for the first time. You could tell he was surprised by your response. 

“I am aware I have not been able to see you of late, but rest assured, it was not due to my lack of interest.” He attempted to persuade you, though he soon saw in your eyes, such assurances were unwanted. 

“It is not the place of a mere stable hand to want for the attentions of a prince, my lord.” You stated, walking for the door. 

You were prepared for Loki’s magic; you did not know what he would do, but what he could do, so it was no surprise that though you had left him in the stable, he appeared ahead of you as you turned the corner outside the stable, placing his hands gently on your arms. 

“Sweetheart, what are you saying?” he looked genuinely hurt. 

“It is for the best if your highness were to seek the attentions of a lady within his own circle and not to associate with mere staff, especially one that seems to be a novelty to those who dine so high in the House of Odin.” you said coldly, not even looking at him. 

“My love…”

“Please cease with such terms. They hold no standing anymore.” You gritted your teeth, forcing the words out. “They should never have been uttered to begin with, with such falseness behind them.” And with that you walked off, leaving Loki standing in the stables, unmoving, and without you realising, heartbroken behind you. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been horrible saying those words to Loki, but having said them, you felt better. Finishing things once and for all meant you could get on with life, and perhaps find a good hardworking man for yourself. You readied yourself for work and left your quarters for the day, hoping not to see the dark haired prince through the day. You tended to his horses leg once again and to your other chores. That evening you head back to your quarters and upon your desk is a rose. You walked over and looked at it, there was note next to it, and you clenched your jaw as you looked at the note, recognising Loki’s writing. You read it, and then turned the paper around to check to see if there was any more on it. All it said was ‘Cabbage Rose, ambassador of love.” You sighed and place the flower in a heavy book, hoping to press it into remaining fresher for longer. 

The next day, you go to the stables to work, and upon returning home you are met by another flower, different from the first. The note is in Loki’s handwriting once more, and again its contents were short and self explanatory. “Purple Lilac, first love.” You crushed the flower in another big book, and go to sleep. 

On the third day you dread the idea that there may be another flower again. You finished work and cautiously look for the flower as you walk in. sure enough, on the counter, there was a Coreopsis, the symbol of Love at first sight according to the accompanying note. You bit your lips and forced yourself to control the feelings resurfacing within you. You could not permit yourself to suffer heartache for the prince again; it was for your own good. 

By the fourth day you grimaced at the thought of what flower could be waiting for you. You closed your eyes when you entered the room, and opened one apprehensively as you looked to the desk. Sure enough another flower awaited you. “Azalea, love.” You were starting to think you should just dump them all. 

On the fifth day you saw Loki again, he could not keep his eyes off you as you ignore him completely, handing lady Sif her horse and heading straight back into the stalls as soon as you were done. You sighed in relief, there could not possibly be a flower waiting that evening for you, you thought. And then you became angry with yourself, when you realised home much that idea hurt. You entered the quarters and gasped when in front of you another. “Dahlia: forever thine.” You felt like screaming. There was no way he could have had time to do that between you leaving and him arriving at the stables. You cursed his magic. 

It continued for the most of the moon, “Yellow Iris: flame of love”, “Baby’s Breath: everlasting love”, “Bleeding Heart: fidelity”, “Clemintas: unchanged by eternity”, “Four Leafed Clover: Be mine”, “Globe Amaranth: unfading love”, “Blue Violet: loyalty, faithfulness”, “Red tulip: declaration of love”. “Peach Blossom: I am your captive”, “Syrian Mallow: Consumed by love” “Purple Heartsease: You occupy my thoughts”, “Zinnia: Thoughts of you” “Fennel: Worthy of all praise”, “Heather: Admiration”, “Sunflower: adoration”, “White Violet: innocence and modesty”, “Borage: courage, directness, and the ability to speak your mind”, “Elderflower: Compassion”, Forsythia: Good nature”, “Gloxinia: A proud spirit”. It just seemed never ending how many flowers have different meanings of love and virtues. 

The whole time you received the flowers you did not see Loki again, but you kept each one, much to your own shame. You noticed when his horse was absent from the stables, and when it returned, but you saw no sign of him. You wanted to tell him to stop, to try and prevent what was happening. Every feeling you had for him returned, you loved him as much now as you did before, and you were infuriated with him for doing it. 

The day after the gloxinia, you saw the royal family in the stables, along with the Warriors Three and lady Sif. You wanted to run and hide, but the stable master called you forward to lead a new mare to them. Your cursed the Norns and took the lead rope, pulling the animal in front of them. Back straight and face neutral, you stand staring at the far wall of the stables, not looking at any of them. The animal was inspected and it was agreed that Thor’s stallion would cover her, Odin waved his hand to the side to usher you on, and you were more than eager to obey. 

You got caught to hold two more horses for inspection, though you honestly felt as though it was you who was being inspected, and not the beast you held. Thor still seemed to be fascinated by your choice in career; Fandral seemed to be eyeing you up as though you were dinner, the Allmother seemed to be looking between Loki and you, and Loki was giving her good enough reason to. He never stopped looking at you. He stared wherever you stood, if you shifted your foot, it seemed he was watching it, it was unnerving. It took more than an hour, your mind going through about a hundred scenarios of how it would end. You spent as much time as possible thinking of how to deal with speaking to Loki alone and asking him to cease sending the flowers. It was for the best you reminded yourself. 

The royal party was beginning to get ready to leave when you decided to seize your chance. You kept your face as neutral as possible, and walked towards Loki, noting how the queen watched you. “My lord.” You bowed your head respectfully. “If I may have a moment to discuss with you your horse and his recent lameness.” 

 

“He has ridden well since, I must commend the care you have taken of him.” His smile was staged to appear gratuitous but you could see the wicked one that lay beneath. A feeling of dread filled you. Loki was not going to give you a chance to speak in private. He had read your body language too well. “So what is it you wish to discuss?” Everyone had been readying to leave, but had ceased, waiting to hear what you had to say to the prince. 

“I would ask my lord to refrain from giving the horse flowers; it will not better his chances and is, at best, futile in allowing his recovery.” 

Loki smiled at your ingenuity. “Very well, though I find I cannot help myself.”

“Well take it from me, it is not wise.” You bit your lips together, bowed your head and walked towards a mare still waiting to be brought back into her stall. You noticed that Loki forced himself to seem indifferent before turning around to a somewhat baffled group of Gods who began to walk off. Frigga waited until the others had left and allowed herself to fall into step with her younger son; she leant in close to him and commented. “Why am I certain this has little if anything to do with a horse?” you froze for a moment and are sure Loki did the same, before you pulled the mare away so not to have to endure anymore. 

 

That evening, there was no flower awaiting your arrival after work. You scolded yourself for the disappointment you felt, it was wrong to want such things. After a while you noticed there was one thing that was not there when you left in the morning, an envelope. You opened it and sighed, an invitation to another ball at the palace that weekend, to celebrate the end of the winter. In actual fact it was more of a demand of attendance than an invitation. There were days you cursed the way Asgard functioned, so many balls were held and so many you were forced to attend, though you were glad not to have been of the court on that account, they were forced to attend at least one function a week. You placed the envelope on your bedside locker, and decided to wash after the long and less than pleasant day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The ball was as refined and exquisite as the last. The food and drink were wonderful and you took it upon yourself to enjoy the evening. It was a lot easier to do when you avoided the Great Hall as you knew it was there that you had the highest chance of meeting Loki. You had been forced to go there for a few moments to try some of the cuisine, and you noted the lack of the dark haired prince, but since then you remained away from it, settling instead, near the statue of Sleipnir in the hallway. Most of the palace staff were present and you found yourself enjoying speaking to most of them. 

“I wouldn’t believe a beautiful woman such as yourself would be alone at such gathering had I not seen it with my own eyes.” A voice behind you commented, you turned to see Fandral heading towards you. 

“I am sure, going by hearsay, you are the man that strives to remedy such occurrences.” you responded. 

“Such rumours could harm a man’s reputation.” He laughed. “Who would say such things?” 

“Are you denying them?” 

“Indeed I am not, they are nothing but the truth.” He smiled, you reciprocated politely. “I am curious to know however, what it is that holds the attentions of a lady such as yourself?” the warrior inquired, stepping closer to you. 

“Nothing interesting, I am afraid.” You shrugged, disliking his overly flirtatious manner. He was right next to you, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Have you nothing better to do Fandral than to harass every woman to step into the palace.” You are somewhat relieved to hear Loki’s approach and voice. 

“Ah Loki, you decided to join the evening.” The blonde man sounded welcoming, though you suspected he privately was cursing the prince as he stepped back from you. 

“Indeed. I was merely delayed. Could you excuse us for a moment?” Loki asked politely. Assuming it was you he was referring to, you prepare to leave. “Actually I was speaking to Fandral.” The warrior seemed as baffled as you, but nodded to you both and left. When he turned the corner you look at Loki. “Well I have to say, for one trying to tell me she has no interest in me, you have an odd knack of contradicting your words with your actions, and also in wearing my colours.” He smiled, referring to you once more wearing the dress of green, black and silver. 

“Do not flatter yourself; it is because I had no time to repair my blue dress since the invitations were sent. I was left little choice but to reuse this one.” Loki smiled sinfully and you knew it was because he was thinking of the blue dress whose ribbon he tore the last time you wore it in attempts to get to your chest. “What is it you wished to speak to me regarding?” 

“Let us take a walk.” He held his arm out for you to take. 

“I do not think that wise, perhaps you should ask the Lady Aslaug or another woman of the court.” Stepping away from him as you spoke bitterly. 

“Please, indulge me for a mere few minutes.” He was begging, and it disarmed you into agreeing. Taking your hand in his, he led you away from the evening’s activities, and passed guards that prevented party goers from entering the more private areas of the castle. The pace was swift enough; Loki clearly wanted to bring you somewhere in particular. You glanced around you as you moved, noting the art in that part of the castle was even more extravagant than other areas, depicting scenes from the great battles, and you saw Loki in some, but far more of Thor and the Allfather. Still you walked on. “Just a few more moments.” Loki promised. He pushed open a pair of golden doors and walked you inside a darkened room, continuing as he walked across it and out to a doorway, which lead to a large balcony before finally leaving go of your hand, leaving you to look around at the vast view. “You can see the stables from here.” He pointed out. You looked and sure enough, it had a perfect view of it, even better than you assumed the royal gardens had. 

“Very nice, is this where you bring all the women you have courted, or just those you believe belong in the stables, myself, and perhaps Lady Aslaug. I must ask; were you able to keep a straight face talking with her that day in the gardens?” You hated when people would not just tell you what they wanted, it tended to cause you to become short tempered. Not to mention your anger, and if you were honest with yourself, your jealousy of the other women you had seen flirting with the handsome prince. 

 

Loki winced at your harsh words. “It was my mother’s idea, she had it decided that Thor and I needed to start looking towards our futures, she arranged that meeting without my knowledge. Please, you have to believe me.”

“Not many would be foolish enough to believe the God of Lies.” 

“Can I help my title?” 

“It is a title earned through practise and in turn, expertise.” You snapped. “And those stupid flowers, what in Valhalla was that about?” 

“Flowers have different meanings; I gave you the ones that express my sentiments to you.” 

“Sentiment.” You scoff scornfully. “You are incapable of such Loki.”

“Please, just let me explain.” You silenced yourself and wait for him to continue. “I have been miserable, trying to pretend to have the least bit of interest in any of those droll, self obsessed harpies of the court when all I could think of was you. None of them hold a candle to you.” You scoff again but say nothing. “It is true my love. I swear it on my mother.” You pay attention, there is none Loki loved as much as the Allmother, he would not swear upon her lightly. “I sent a copy, a duplicate of myself to deal with the last ball, I could not try to act as though I cared one bit for those women, but when I went to ensure no one had noticed it was not truly I and saw you looking so radiant at the statue of Sleipnir, I had to speak with you.” 

“And what of tonight? Were you hiding from your duties of your birth once more?” 

“No, I was with mother for a while, and then I was wandering around the library attempting to think of what to say to you once I was told you were here. She knows, you know, mother, she figured it out at the stables.” 

“You made it so obvious I think the horses realised it.” You find yourself smiling, Loki did the same. He walked over to you and placed his hand on your cheek, raising it gently to look at his face; you leant into the touch, allowing him to manipulate it. 

“My darling, I have missed you too much, the time away from you and those words you spoke crushed me.” You are somewhat speechless at his confession. Not many would believe the same man who slaughtered nearly a thousand Jotun’s in one day with his brother would be so romantic. “The reason I was late this evening, the reason I was with my mother, was because we had been speaking with Odin.” you raise your eyebrows in shock. “My beautiful little dove.” That was a name you had never heard him give you before. “I have just one more flower for you.” 

You laughed, somewhat disbelievingly, “Another flower, really?” Loki nodded. And handed you a small box. 

You looked at it sceptically and open it. Inside there are small blue flowers, there are a few of them, scattered around the box. Loki’s eyes were on you the entire time; you look to him for some sort of explanation. “Well I suppose I left no note this time” he smiled. “They are called forget-me-nots.” 

“Apt asit seems like I am not even being given a choice on that.” You said smilingly. 

“They are the symbol of true, faithful and everlasting love.” He bit his lips together nervously, you realised after a moment you were doing the same. It is then you realise there is a glimmer of light reflecting off something under the flowers. You spared another quick glance at Loki and you noticed his nervousness had intensified. He lifts a hand to remove the flowers and you realise it is shaking. Loki never showed any nerves, it was not the sign of a warrior, he was overly confident if anything. You watched as he lifts the beautiful petite little flowers out of the way and gasped. 

There, under the flowers was a ring, and you were unsure if you were gasping at its beauty or its almost overly extravagant size. It was white gold, with a large emerald in the centre, surrounded by small clear diamonds, and an intricately designed band designed to look like forget-me-not flowers, which was also covered in diamonds and emeralds. Your eyes were wide and your brain could hardly compute what was happening. Looking away from the ring, you realise that Loki is on one knee in front of you. “My love, will you please do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?” Unsure if it is your voice or words that are failing you, you merely nod, open-mouthed at him. 

Loki rose to his full height once more, beaming the largest smile you ever thought imaginable, and took the ring from the box and placed it on your finger. You look at it; it is heavy on your usually bare hand. “I doubt I can wear this at work” you jest. 

“My dove, it goes without saying the fiancé of a prince is not permitted to work as a stablehand.” 

“So instead what do I do, stand around and look pretty?” 

“No, you stand around and make us look pretty.” Loki laughed; you elbow him in the ribs for his joke. “I am afraid that all those events and such things that you joked about before are going to be daily occurrences for you for the next few weeks, being introduced to society and other realm dignitaries, then after the wedding, you would be expected to be my mothers closest companion, learning from her what you are expected to do.” 

“And give you heirs of course.” you add. 

Loki smiled wickedly. “I promise I will make sure you enjoy every moment of that role, particularly the creating part. I cannot express enough after all I have done with you, how much I will take pleasure in finally getting to ravish you fully.”

“I suppose such affairs will make listening to the ladies of court more bearable.” You grimace at the thought of having to deal with them. “I cannot believe the Allfather agreed to this.”

“He had little choice, my mother noted how I was being parted from you, the other women were to test my resolve, once she saw I could not be without you, she pretty much demanded that Odin permitted it, swearing that to deny us each other would have dire consequences.” You look at him baffled and somewhat perturbed, so he explains further. “Mother is not Aesir, but Vanir; she is also omniscient, though she never really says anything of what she sees. But Odin knows better than to ignore her warnings. So apparently our union not only benefits our happiness, but apparently the realm.” 

“Well that’s comforting. Though I doubt the harpies I will now have to listen to will appreciate me or my humble upbringing. Why could you not have been the son of the farrier rather than a prince?”

“Thor is better with a hammer.” He shrugged. “My love, promise me one thing.” You look into his eyes, waiting for him to continue before answering. “Promise me you will not change your mannerisms around them. The court needs to know just how pompous it is, and no better woman to do so.”

Looking into his eyes you smile diabolically, “I fear to do anything else would not be fitting of the wife of the God of Mischief.” 

“Indeed it would not.” Loki pulled you in for a kiss.


End file.
